The Little Murloc That Couldn't
by Divine-Agent-of-Lust
Summary: Moloshol wasn't the biggest or brightest murloc. But he was tenacious, and had a large appetite for adventure... amongst other thi... well everything else... [Midget Murloc OC Story, based off WoW D&D game]
1. Chapter 1

"_Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it! Hey fish boy, wake up!_"

It was a scratchy elderly voice that would wake him up, though he couldn't understand a word emanating from it. He could feel a constant jabbing on the side of his head that annoyed him to no avail! In response eyelids flew wide open, and he managed to jump to his feet. Not taking time to think, as if he ever did as such, he lunged at whoever disturbed his rest. A gargled yelp rips from his fishy lips when a spark of electricity flies from the pale creature's fingertips zapping him! In his sudden state of confusion and panic the small scaly critter flees behind the nearest rock in hopes to shield itself.

"_It's just a little lightnin'! Ain't nothin' ta be afraid of! Now come on out fish boy. We've got some trainin' ta do!_"

A whimper slips out of his mouth. He was hungry. How was he going to eat the hairy pale beast now? Not only was he dreadfully starved, but so was he lost. He wasn't much of a thinker... What was he going to do...?

Orange bulbous irises widened the moment a fish landed right in front of him! Gurgling in sheer happiness, he swallowed that bad boy whole! Loudly he started snorting the air for the scent of more fish. He scrambles to the end edge of the rock when another one flew to that exact spot! It was gone in the time it took him to find it. A toothy grin widens across his face upon spotting _another_ one only a few feet from where he stood. The amphibious being ran over there without hesitation to gobble it down! Little did he realize that...

"Ah-hah! Gotcha~!" ...the squishy pink creature was luring him into a trap... There was one thing he did notice they had in common: they're webbed feet. His had more toes though...

"Dont'cha worry fish boy, I ain't gonna hurt ya. ...maybe a little... but that comes with tha trainin' Whoo-whee! You sure are a hungry little fella! Here - have more of these, I've got more where that came from!"

Being given more fish to consume the little murloc concluded that maybe being captured wasn't so bad... _yet_...

"You sure are tiny few yer kind. I'm gonna have ta feed you ta make you bigger, fish boy!"

He merely replied to him in his gargled language still not knowing what he was saying...


	2. Chapter 2

Desperation had consumed him much like had insanity. The old frizzy haired man _needed_ an apprentice and very soon. He wasn't getting any younger. But he just couldn't trust anyone. Sure, he could just waltz into the nearest... was there a town or city nearby...? But those city slickers wouldn't know what to do. They hardly understood the laws of nature let alone the cosmic powers of wielding lightning. So when he prayed to Gaia, and was blessed with the unusually small murloc that washed onto his beach, he jumped right to the obvious. That fish boy was the apprentice he was looking for.

Coaxing him back to his cave was quite easy. He admired the little guy's appetite. Wasn't surprised when he was bitten at for consumption. Though the druid looked wrinkly, crusty, dirty, and feeble, he was actually quite powerful. It had been quite some time ago when people witnessed his sheer magical prowess. He only like to use his powers when defending the earthy lands. Or when he craved for storm brewing. He wondered how the tiny murloc would precieve such wonders after his training was said and done. Wouold he even live that long to pass them on to him...?

"Hey fish boy! Catch!"

And with one toss of a lightning spell the aquatic creature was out!

"...come on fish boy! Git up!"

This was going to take longer than he wanted...


	3. Chapter 3

As if it wasn't apparent upon their meeting, Moloshol would learn quickly that the man who found him was quite powerful. Anything that was stronger than him he was prone to fear and respect. Usually beings more powerful than himself like to enslave his kind, but for some reason he hadn't been to this one. To his delight he had been sheltered and fed on a daily basis. The communication was a bit trying, but the other didn't mind helping him. It was weird because they had begotten an unspoken language between them. Somehow they learned to understand each other.

Besides having an abundancy of food, what the scaly beast loved the most was the magic being taught to him, Just like he felt about the human at first it scared and intrigued him. Though once he was able to wield it in his claws did it give him a rush~ It became an obsession that was almost as bad as his demonic food lust. He wasnted more. More! _**MUCH MORE!**_

The aquatic male would learn to cast spells that ruptured lightning and thunder amongst the clouds. Take the very wind around him warping it into whirlwinds. Turning low tides into furocious tsunamis!

And if he wasn't before, having such power at his fingertips drove him to madness! He wasn't sure who he could conquer with such elemental might, but he would tenaciously find out. He was as stupid as he was gluttonous and mad!


	4. Chapter 4

The waiting was driving him _crazy_! By this point his entire body was jittering all over from having to sit still for so long. He almost jumped out of his scales when he felt a pat on his head.

"_Ya need to settle down, fish boy. Ya scarin' all the dang fish away!_"

What the druid man received in response was puppy dogs eyes and a gargled whine. "_Wanna noms 'em!_" States Moloshol urgently. His belly roars afterwards to prove his point.

"_If ya sit still then ya can catch one of 'em._"

Hearing as such only makes him huff sending a glare at the stick in his clawed hands. This way of catching the fish was _boring_!

"_Ya'll get used to it, I promise fish boy._" Reassures the old man as he patted the tinier creature on the shoulder. It only made the other grumble in irritation, which made him cackle in amusement.

A noise of surprise yelps from the smaller male's lips when he is suddenly pulled into an one armed hug. "_I love ya fish boy! Yer like the son I never had... Well... I was wild back in my younger days~ Might have a son I never met..._"

Something about his words churned a fuzzy warmth inside Moloshol's chest. It brought a wide toothy grin to his scaly face.

However, the touching moment would come to an end when...

"_HEY! That's my fish! I caught it! Catch yer own!_"

...the murloc jumped off shore to latch onto the fish attached to the human's line with his teeth...

He would fall right into the ocean right afterwards swallowing the animal whole. He'd swim around a bit chasing other fish that caught his attention. In the distance he'd hear some cursing and screaming.


End file.
